Diario de Cuatro mese
by Ori.Harai
Summary: Ya no intentaba evocar su recuerdo. El volvía cuando quería, en sueños, en mentiras, y en vaga sonrisas ya vividas. Comparado con el, el resto de mundo era gris y aburrido. Los demás nunca daban la talla. Alexy... Alexy, que lo estropeaba todo. Alexy, que siempre sonreía. ya no intentaba evocar su recuerdo. Yaoi:Chicoxchico


Ya no trataba de invocar su recuerdo, era doloroso el tratar de hacerlo, y aunque esto implicara tratar de olvidarlo, simplemente no lo lograba, todo lo recordaba a él. Observo aquel amplio cielo azul tras dar un largo suspiro y siguió caminando. Días como este al caminar a casa después de un largo día de instituto, le parecían escuchar gritar su nombre desde lejos, pero al voltear no había nadie, le parecía verlo parado al final de la acera con esa sonrisa tan despreocupada que tanto le frustraba, ¿Por qué siempre sonreía así? ¿No tenía problemas? ¿Preocupaciones? Pero al acercarse más se daba cuenta de que no era él sino solo un tipo vestido de negro al estilo punk, fumando un cigarrillo despreocupadamente.

A alexy no le gusta la ropa negra, ni la idea de llenarse los pulmones de tabaco… Alexy…

"¿Por qué ahora que no lo tenía cerca deseaba volver a abrazarlo, impregnarse de su aroma, sentir sus suave labios y tu tierna mirada?" Pensó el castaño de mirada esmeralda, al abrir la puesta de su casa, subir las escalera sin siquiera saludar a su madre y encerrarse en su habitación sin tomarse la molestia de bajar a cenar. "Tal vez… ¿Solo es capricho?...

…No…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KENTIN

Vamos.-

No.-

¿No?-

No.-

Por favor ¿SIIII?-

...-

¿Lo tomo como un sí?-

No.-

¡Kentin!- Exclamo el peli azul con lagrimitas en las ojos y colgándose de su brazo izquierdo

Se la paso repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra "¿Si? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?" todo el pasillo hasta llegar al salón de clases. –Que molesto- pensó Kentin. ¿Dónde estaba Armin en aquellos momentos cuando se le necesitaba? A claro… en casa. ¿El por qué? Simple, atrapado en clase jugando videojuegos, el profesor solo opto por quitarle la PSP, pero el pelinegro no se quedaría todo el día sin su jueguito ese, así que entro a la sala de profesores y busco su aparato. Fue muy lento. La directora lo pillo y bueno… no parecía de muy buen humor esa mañana. Así que una semana en casa sin poder ir a la escuela. Aunque a decir verdad el gamer se lo tomo muy bien.

Al entrar al salón Kentin se sentó en su pupitre y alexy en el suyo justo detrás de él. Kentin creyó por un segundo que el de peli azul dejaría de molestarle pero no fue así. El maestro de Trigonometría entro al salón dejo sus cosas y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón algunos problemas, 5. Después se dio media vuelta y dijo con voz autoritaria y grave que realizaran las ejercicios.

Psss…- susurro Alexy desde su pupitre, estirándose un poco para finalmente picar con su dedo el hombro de kentin. Este apenas volteo un poco la cabeza para notar que entre los dedos del chico de ojos morados/rosas había un pedazo de papel doblado por la mitad.

Kentin tomo el papel y lo leyó

-¿SII? (= -

El castaño puso las ojos en blanco, tomo su lápiz y escribió en la parte de atrás del papel.

-NO! - Y se lo paso al gemelo de forma discreta, este no tardo en estregarle otro papel un poco más grande que el anterior. –PORFAVOR!- y debajo del escrito había un monito que parecía estar rogando con ambas manos (más bien palitos) juntas y una mirada de corderito a medio morir. Bien al menos dibujaba bien, o siquiera mejor que él. Le dio la vuelta el papel y escribió lo mismo que el anterior. –NO!-

Se lo devolvió y se puso a resolver el primer ejercicio. Alexy le entrego otro papelito con un monito boca abajo que tenía un charco de lágrimas (o eso creyó el) y un escrito en la parte superior –( )-

Kentin escribió lo mismo –NO!-

Le entrego el papel y resolvió el segundo ejercicio.

Alexy le entro otro papel, pero esta vez había una tumba que tenía en su lapida un escrito que decía:

-POR FAVOR! D: - el chico de pantalones militar sonrío de manera inconsciente y escribió de nuevo lo mismo en la parte trasera. –NO!-

Se lo entrego y resolvió el tercer problema. Alexy le paso el otro papelito era el mismo dibujito de la tumba pero encima de la tumba había un fantasmita que decía –Si, Si, Si, - volvió a sonreír, pero le escribió lo mismo –NO!- y resolvió el cuarto problema.

Alexy le pasó otro papelito, él quería ver que otro gracioso dibujo le ponía pero en vez de eso encontró un escrito:

-Bien, entonces tengamos un trato. Si tu aceptas yo te dejare de molestar para siempre, y no se mencionaremos del tema nunca. Y si quieres no te volveré a dirigir la palabra de nuevo! ¿Qué dices? =P -

A kentin le pareció interesante su propuesta ¡nunca le volvería a molestar! Así que tomo su lapiz y escribió al reverso del papel:

-¿Enserio? –

-Si seguro ¿Qué dices he? :3 –

-¿No te volverás a burlar de mi ropa? ¿O a llamarme chico militar?-

-¡Claro que no, lo juro! –

-Pero lo mantendríamos en secreto sin que nadie se entere cierto? –

-hmm... Segurooo (/*_*)/ . °-*._°*.-_°-.* -

-Y totalmente falso ¿verdad? –

-aja \(¬,¬)/ -

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Solo hasta el 14 –

- JA! Seguro ¡! -

-Pero hasta el 14 de febrero he! –

Kentin lo pensó un momento... ¿Qué más daba? Si no lo volvería a molestar… lo valía.

-Ok, acepto- El castaño espero respuesta por uno cinco minutos su respuesta pero al ver que el peli azul no respondía echo un vistazo por encima de su hombro y observo al chico que tenía la mirada perdida en el papel, claramente sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. En aquel momento le pareció un gesto estúpido de parte del gemelo excéntrico. Volvió a mirar al frente y después a su hoja de libreta con el quinto problema sin resolver.

"¿Qué más daba? Solo serían cuatro meses de fingir un noviazgo con el peli azul… un noviazgo falso y del que nadie tenía por qué enterarse"

Se dispuso a concentrarse en resolver su quinto problema.

-Tendrás que llevarme a un logar divertido saliendo de clases- Dijo el peli azul parado junto a su pupitre. –Hay una feria por aquí cerca… podemos ir ahí- Mencionó con una gran sonrisa-

-Si…- Soltó el ojo esmeralda al darse cuenta de que ya había terminado su clase, parándose de su lugar para ir hacia el pasillo. La siguiente clase era "hora de estudio" pero en realidad nadie hacia nada en esa clase, así que varios salen del salón a dar una vuelta o se quedaban en el salón a platicar. Alexy lo siguió al pasillo también.

-Y tendré que quédame contigo… mi hermano no está recuerdas…-

-Bien- Kentin rodo las ojos -¿A dónde quiere ir entonces?-

-¿A donde ibas a ir tú?-

-en realidad iba a ir a la cafetería por algo de comida (galletas)- Dijo este señalando con su pulgar hacia la salida.

-Bien- El ojos morados/rosas tomo del brazo a Kentin y camina hacia el lugar indicado. En todo el trayecto, ida y vuelta Alexy no dejaba de hablar o robarle de sus galletas ¡Por Dios, hablaba hasta por las codos!.

"en que me metí" pensó el castaño "Pero lo vale no lo olvides".


End file.
